WITCH!
by Badassbella666
Summary: Imagine your a witch living in the 1700's. Everyone has just found out you are one and now everyone has taken something to repel your powers because of this you are aloud to live but theres a catch. You have to marry the governor. Well it has to Bella.


**Halloween Special!!! Enjoy!!!**

**WITCH!!!**

**Preface**

The Carriage pulls up to a big white house the size of a mansion. I am here because they think I'm a witch. That's why I am here at the governor's house. He is said to be ruthless, it is also said in my village that when a woman is accused of being a witch he takes them up to his room, strips them of there clothes, and looks for any signs of being a witch. Like freckles red hair whatever else could be a sign of the devil. Only some witches are made from the devil but others are good and use their powers for good and protection. You may ask how I know this, well it's because I am a witch myself, well a good one anyway.

Chapter One Bella's POV

Someone pulls me out of the carriage and over their shoulder. I struggle like I was taught to do in this situation. But I won't use magic until I am in his room if the rumors are true. Who ever shoulder I'm on walks up a huge staircase to the third floor and into a room. I am thrown onto the floor and my eyes are looking at someone's feet. This is my nightmare to be in this room and now it is coming true.

"Get up." A masculine voice demanded but I refused to move.

"I said get up." The man roared pulling me roughly to my feet.

I came face to face with the scariest man in Salem possibly in the whole world Governor Edward Mason.

"Do as your told and this will be much easier for the both of us." He said. He was gorgeous I have to say but his heart is obviously made of ice.

"Now strip your clothes." He said pointing to my clothes.

"I said to strip your clothes." He said and crossed his arms when I did not move.

He reached for my dress and I squinted my eyes hoping he'd go flying into the wall so I could run but no he just stayed in place while everything behind him went flying.

I turned and ran only for him to grab my ankle and dragging me on the floor to him. Before I knew it I was under him my hands above my head and he was kissing my neck.

"Your powers can't work on anyone in this town sweet heart. We all took something that repels witch powers." He said between every kiss to my neck. "Oh my god you are beautiful, lucky of me that I'm the governor. I made an exception." His kisses traveled to the top of my dress.

"What do you mean?" I whimpered terrified about what he is going to do.

"I had everyone take something to repel your power so you could live." I stared at him puzzled; " You look confused well let me explain. You want to live and I want an heir and who would be better then you. A beautiful charming woman who is also a witch. I can make my own family of powerful witches and teach them to use their power for good.

"And if I refuse?" I asked seriously.

"Well you don't have a choice so it doesn't exactly matter. Now my darling you need rest for tomorrow when you will have your dress fitted for our wedding in two days. I can not wait till I can take you, all of you." He said while sniffing my hair.

"Let me go." I yelled and kicked him between his legs.

He roared in pain and I took the opportunity to run out of the room till I ran into a tall blonde male who held a cloth to my face. But when I inhaled I found that there where chemicals on the clothe and then everything went black.

Edward's POV

"Well, well she is smarter than you thought she was." Jasper said coming into the room with an unconscious Isabella in his arms.

"She is very stubborn." I said getting up from the floor and wincing.

"Huh…I guess she has a strong kick." He chuckled.

"Ha, ha." I said sarcastically.

"What should I do with her?" He asked staring down at Isabella.

"Just put her in the room down the hall." I muttered laying on the bed.

"Should I tell the servants to attend to her?" Jasper asked yet another question.

"Well of course." I started. "They should always attend to her she is going to be the woman of the house soon."

"Okay well have a good rest." Jasper said walking out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied as he walked out of the room.

So I lay here in the dark just waiting for the moment when I can have her here in my bed were I can make her scream my name not just in pleasure but in hate and pain.

Bella's POV

I awoke in a dark room lying on a big fluffy bed. I strangely felt clean and what's the word…funky, and not in a good way.

A woman with bright red hair came into the room and turned on the light. She came over to me and gave me my breakfast.

"Good morning." She said kindly.

"Good morning?" I asked unsure why she is being so nice.

"I know what your thinking miss and I know I am perfectly safe so there is no point in being afraid." She said smiling.

"You don't have to call me miss you can call me Bella." I said taking a bite out of my bread.

"I am very sorry but I am only aloud to call you miss, dear, or Miss Cullen. You can call me whatever you like does." She said annoyed.

"But I'm not married to him." I said frightened about what she was going to say next.

"Oh well I'm sorry but your marrying him in about a week dear." She said apologetically.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I mumbled as I got out of the bed and ran down the long staircase right into something rock hard.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen holding me in place and staring down at me. Well scratch that glaring.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked squeezing my shoulder tighter.

"I was leaving you idiot." I said glaring.

"Well you are not aloud to leave darling, the only thing you are aloud to do is rest up for the wedding then we will talk about your place in this house. Got it?" He asked angrily. Lets just say he was really pist off.

I went to kick him n the crotch but before I could he turned me so my back was pressed up against him while he grineded into me and licked my neck.

"Don't even think about it or I will take you right here right now and I will make it more painful then it has to be." He threatened massaging my thigh.

"Now if you want your little witch coven to live you will march up to your room for the week and stay there unless you are let out." He said pushing me towards the stairs.

How did he know how much I cared about my coven? He obviously knew that and was using it against me and now there is only one choice I have. To go back upstairs and do as he says. For now that is.


End file.
